Promise?
by WasaChii
Summary: Bard, daring to go to the city one night, meet's the wonderful maid- Finnian, at a gay club. With NO help at all from his best friend Alois and his boytoy, will Bard make it through the night in the lovely company of a certain blonde maid? Takes place in 2012, London - Great Britain. Rated M for sexual content, vulgar language as cussing, and bad writing skills. One-shot.


**Kay guys, i finished another oneshot!  
**

**This one is a BaldroyxFinnian, and is happening here in 2012, in London - Great Britain!  
In this one, Baldroy is a single badass guy, deciding to go on a gay club.  
Finnian is a innocent virgin maid, who happens to just be introduced to Baldroy. Will Finnian Loose his virginity to a one-night stand,  
or will their relationship develope?**

**Couple: BaldroyxFinnian**  
**Side pairings: SebastianxCiel, AloisxCiel, ClaudexAlois**

**WARNINGS; Cussing, Harsh Language, Slutty Attitudes, Male on Male Sex/ YAOI smut.**

**Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji goes to Yana Toboso**  
**Script, plot and Fanfic goes to me, Josephine.**

**I wrote this to FluffyRobi, you're amazing! ~  
THIS WAS EATEN WHILE WRITTEN PIE! Ooops, i mean, THIS WAS WRITTEN WHILE EATING PIE! :3 ~  
And Philadelphia - Onions...  
And Popcorn...  
And Chocolate...  
Damn, i eat way too much ...**

(This is chapter 3 from my fanfic, series of one-shots - "More than Kitties?")

* * *

It was a totally average Friday night when i met Finnian.  
As average as a gay-club can be.

For a way too long time, one of my female friends had been pushing me to go to this Gay-Club called 'Rainbow Riding'. And god, just by the name of that club my head went fuzzy and I felt the need to puke. It were sounding much alike a whore-house for desperates like my friend Alois.

Ofcourse he already has his precious Claude. Anyhow, I had ofcourse rejected my friends proposal of the gay-club. But time went by, my friends began dating- and some even married.

I suddenly felt very at lone. And so, I decided to give it a try.  
I remember how ridiculous I felt that night, standing infront of my mirror, applying eyeliner to my eyes, folding my hear backwards with gel, and looking approving in the mirror.

I remember how stupid I felt when I pulled some black leather pants out of my closet that nicely hugged my crotch and my legs, and a ripped t-shirt with the text 'Sexin' on tha' dancefloor!' on it. I remember how I chuckled at how lowlife I must've seemed to any other human being. When I felt seemingly good-looking, I confidently grabbed my car-keys and my cell-phone from the kitchen-desk and walked, with my head held high, over to the car.

It were only, when I was comfortably seated in my black Rover, that I realized my stupidity and felt a urge to slap myself. And so I did, although careful not to ruin my 'make-up'. I sighed, backed out of my drive-way, geared up, and sped calmly out to the highway with the blurry sound of 'Cash Cash' playing 'I Like It Loud' loudly from the stereo in my car.

As soon as the gay-club were in sight, I sighed softly, mentally preparing myself for the night. I pulled into the parking-lot, locked my car, and walked over to the rainbow colored and sparkly-shiny building. A Dark aura were nearing in on me, as I forced a plastic smile to my attractive face, and entered the building.

In that exact moment, an overwhelming smell of alcohol and cigarette-smoke pushed my thoughts of staying away from this hell hole further forward. But I ignored it, and tried gathering my thoughts over the abnormally loud music.

I let my eyes roam the club, and my eyes immediately fell onto, no one worse, than Alois.

_'Shit'_I suddenly felt nervous, and a urge to hide from my enthusiastic friend were very welcomed. But I was frozen to the spot, watching him practically fuck someone with his clothes on, on the dance floor. My guess, would be Claude.

Surely enough, Claude came in sight as Alois pulled him closer and began grinding his hips up and down, swaying ever so lightly to the music. And that's when I got busted.

Standing like some stuck-up slut, gaping with my eyes wide open at Alois and his friend, I got eye contact with Alois. A sudden freezing cold hit me, and I shivered involuntary.

I turned and were about to leave, as I heard a enthusiastic girly voice yell something unclear.

"BARDYY!" I sighed. Well, I've entered the point of no return, so suck it up and take this like a man, Baldroy! A man… in a gay club.

Once again I sighed, as Alois and his boytoy approached me.  
"Oh my good~, I can't believe you're here Bardy! I'm as happy as a rainbow colored, sparkling unicow chasing a pink fluffy flower-barping butterfly!" Alois squealed, the scent of alchohol waving around him.

A smile tugged in the corner of my lips. "Oh, let me guess! That unicow were up for a visit, and decided to puke all over this place?" My smile now turned into a smirk, as I saw Claude smirk as well. Alois, on the other hand, were pouting unsatisfied at me.

"What? This is like… the best place ever! Oh, and I have to introduce you to one of maids here!" Alois were no longer pouting, actually- I were beginning to get the feeling he were plotting something evil inside his little psycko-head.

"Oh, wow, wow, wow! Hold the fuck on, they have fuckin' maids in this mad house?!" I were shocked to say the least. Not only were his the craziest shit I've ever seen, but what now? Maids?

What, it must've been Stephen Fry on crack who decided to build this place!  
I shrugged it off of me, and followed my hyperactive friend out on the dancefloor, through the stinking and sweaty crowd, and backstage. And there I stopped.

"Oh hey, and how the crappy-unicow were you imagining that we were going backstage, Alois?" Normally, Alois have sex with people to get goodies like these. But... He couldn't possibly've been sleeping with Stephen Fry. That would be…. I have no words, only an upset stomach of the thought.

Alois send me a dirty look, as if he could read my thoughts. "One of my friends owns this place. And NO, fucktard! It's not Stephen Fry! His name is Ciel Phantomhive!"  
Oh, Phantomhive. Were that the drug this guy were running on, when he designed the place?

I snorted, as Alois showed me the way into a, funnily enough, very professional-looking office. The office smelled like coffee, and a minor hint of sex. I wrinkled my nose at the smell, but tried to act as polite as possible.

In the chair infront of me sat, prove me wrong- please, a little 15-year old boy. At his side were a black clad tall guy, with raven hair. He looked strong, and seemed to be the boys bodyguard. At his chest were a nametag applied, naming the guy 'Sebastian'.  
Once again, I found myself gaping. But as not to seem rude, I quickly gathered myself and smiled at the boy and his bodyguard.

The boys face was expressionless as he sent me a dead glare. "And who may you have brought me now, Trancy?" Politeness was implied in the little boys lightly feminine toned voice, as his glare went from me to Alois.

"Ciel, Cute as ever! This is my friend, Baldroy! He's single, so i were thinking if we could introduce him to one of the maids?" Alois as enthusiastic as ever, jumped up and down with a pleading look filling his big light blue orbs.

_'Wait, hold the fucking fuck on! This little brat is the psycko who designed this mind-raped gay-club?!'_

The little boy,Ciel, sighed like he deemed there was no hope for Alois to ever be normal, and afterwards turned to his bodyguard. Ciel motioned for his bodybuard to come closer, and he then whispered something unrecognizable. Not long after, the bodyguard leaved the room.

"So, Ciel, Did Sebastian fucking screw you yet?" Alois smirked, and leaned into Claude who in return put his hands around Alois' waist.  
And for the first time, i saw a real expression fill Ciels normally stoic features. Ciel blushed like all his blood just rushed to his head, as he began trembling and waving his hands like crazy infront of him. "E-e-eeeh, wh-whadda'ya mean?!" Ciel began a train of nervous laughter.

Alois' smirk only widened further, as he licked his lips. A habbit.  
"You know what fucking is right? Like, Sebastian thrusting his big fat cock into your little tiny ass?" Alois looked like he could die of laughter anytime now, while Ciel... Ciel just looked plain uncomfortable as his blush adapted into a more crimson color.

"Th-tha-that's... I-i didn't-... W-we, H-he... K-kinda-" Ciel tried to put together a sentence from his trembling lips, but were kindly interrupted from Sebastian, the bodyguard, who'd returned in that exact moment. Sebastian moved behind Ciel, and bend so his lips were breathing hot air onto Ciels earlobe.

"Oh yes we did, and my little boss here is so. fuckabling. tightly. amazing!" Sebastian ended his statement with nibbling at Ciels earlobe which leaved Ciel to mewl in pleasure. Afterwards, Sebastian motioned for someone to come out from behind a door, and hurriedly said,

"Okay, _Baldroy, _This is Finnian and he shall be your entertainment for the night. Now please, everyone are to leave this office instantly!"  
The 'maid' infrony of me was simply stunning.

It was a small fragile boy, with a lithe body and angelic face features with a slight hint of femininity. He had light blond tousled hair, and big crystal blue sparkling orbs. His lips had slight volume to them, and were tinted pink.  
He were wearing a blue maid-dress, with frills and ribbons, at his back were attached a blond kitty tail, and at his head were 2 blond kitty ears.  
What a weird accessory... But extremely cute, none the less.

He smiled kindly at me, his cheeks tinted pink as well as his lips.

I was stunned to say the least.  
I couldn't help but smirk of his innocence. Oh, How it made me want to devour him~

As we leaved the office, Finnian introduced himself. "Ah Hello Master, i hope to please you! Please i am yours to do as you wish! I am very new, this is my first assignment, so please bear over with me!"  
Oh, his voice sounded like honey flooding through a land created of sugar.  
I smirked, and led Finnian to the dancefloor.

The song 'Legs Up' by 'Jeffree Star' were playing, as i spun a very suprised Finnian around. He blushed as he realised how close up i were to him.  
But as he began dancing i must admit i were quite stunned. For someone who looked as innocent as him, he sure knew how to dance dirty.  
Finnian were grinding against me in the very same way i had seen Alois do earlier. I groaned as Finnian turned around and pressed his ass into my crotch. Finnian turned around again, and slowly swayed his way down me and as he approached his destination, my crotch it seemed, he lightly  
nibbled at the fabric of my jeans, making me groan louder and buck into him.

When he faced me again, he were subtly smiling, and blushing a crimson. Smirking, i led him away from the dancefloor again, not really caring if anyone just saw the little act of ours. I pulled Finnian over to the bar, and led him to a lounch.  
As we approached the lounch, i threw Finnian onto a couch and hovered over him. I smirked predatory, as i looked at my trembling, blushing and oh-so-cute prey. The Lounch smelled strongly of smoke and alcohol. Which reminded me that i hadn't smoked all night.

But my need for Finnian were stronger at the moment.  
"M-master, w-would you b-be more com-comfortable a-another p-pl-lace?" Finnian cutely stammered, as he looked innocently with his big blue eyes into my dazed ones. I nodded.

"Let's go to my place, shall we?" Finnian seemed slightly uncomfortable with it, but it seemed when he looked into my eyes that he could bear with it.  
"Ah, O-o-okay..." I pulled Finnian up from the couch, and sooner than he oculd realize it, i kissed him.

His lips were as soft as i expected, and he tasted cutely of mint. I gently pushed my tongue past his lips, begging for more.  
Finnian didn't reply much but every time he did, a throaty moan would leave his lips.

As much as i disliked it, i ended the kiss. The thought of having Finnian at my place, writhering in my bed was much more appealing  
than making out with him in a crazy gay-club.  
And so, i led the blushing Finnian out of the club, with the feeling of Alois eyes watching us. I had a feeling he were smirking.

* * *

I drived up to my house, and hastily parked my Rover. I rushed out of the car, to open the door for Finnnian.  
He blushed, as he clumsily got out of the car. "M-master, such kindness i-is not needed..."  
He's so cute.

"Ah, my name is Baldroy. Feel free to call me Bard." I smiled kindly at him, and he smiled softly back, his cheeks still tinted pink.  
"M-master Bard?" Finnian tried softly, as if he were afraid it would anger me. I only smirked, and nodded satisfacted.

I led Finnian into the house and upstairs. His maid dress were bouncing ever so lightly on his back as he walked up the stairs to my bedroom infront of me. As we entered my bedroom, i noticed how nervous and scared Finnian looked. He were slightly trembling as he softly took seat on my bed.  
I sighed. I didn't mean for him to get scared of me. I wanted him, but it were entirely up to him if he wanted me too.

"Finnian, you don't need to do this if you're not comfortable with it. You're a virgin right?" I had to know. I wouldn't just unintentionally rape him, if he didn't like it. When i mentioned virgin, he blushed. "I wouldn't want you to give your virginity to me, unless you want so yourself..."  
Finnian raised, and walked directly over to me.  
At first i thought he were walking for the door, but he stopped infornt of me and bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry master! I think i've fallen for you... Won't you please take care of me?" As Finnian looked up again, his eyes had a innocent pleading spark to them, and he looked ever so fuckable, standing with his hands folded in a maid-dress.  
I gave him a reassuring smile as i embraced him close to my heart.

"I don't know what it is about you... You're just... amazing. I've definitely fallen for you too, Finnian." I smiled at him and kissed him deeply, lovely, caring. Finnian moaned once again, but were the one to break the kiss this time, as he walked over to the bed and laid down, arms spread seductively and inviting to both sides, his legs slightly parted, as he panted something barely audible.

"Master Bard, Screw me please..." Oh, so he wanna play? I'm game.  
"Ah, but my little slave~ How exactly are you planning for me to do that , when you're still wearing clothes? Strip." I ordered, looking at Finnians flustered face as he raised again. Damn, did he give me something of a show.

He started with his underwear, letting the girl panties he wore drop easily onto my floor. Afterwards, he pulled of the white gloves he'd been wearing. He pulled them of with his teeth, the sight more seductive than anything i've ever witnessed. I had to stop him.  
"Onto the bed. Now." He gave me a confused look. "But Master Bard, i haven't stripped ye-" I interrupted,

"Let's do it with the dress on..." I sent him a dirty look, making him shiver as his trembling lithe body walked closer to the bed.  
I pulled him down beneath me and hovered over him. Looking into his eyes as to check if he were okay with this, i found nothing but love, lust and trust.  
I smirked and leaned down to leave a small trail of kisses and bites down his neck, having Finnian whimper helplessly. It were only when i started touching his nipples through the thin fabric of the dress, that he started moaning in pure pleasure.

"Ah, Aah, Ahhnn, M-ma-master B-Bard, Nnhgg..." I smirked as i felt Finnian trash his head backwards. I moved my head down to his nipples and started sucking, leaving the fabric to be wet and damp. Finnian bend his back into me, as a long throaty moan leaved his pink lips.  
"Aaaaaahhh!" Pleasure was clear in his voice.

"Feeling Good, my little slave?" I whispered seductively, as i pulled up in his dress. Already naked underneath, i saw his cock leaking with pre-cum, almost entirely hard. "N-no, do-don't- Aaaah!" I sent Finnian back on his train of moans, as i lightly kissed the head of his cock.  
His pleas void to me, i slowly licked his cock from bottom to top before putting it all into my mouth.

I softly bobbed my head back and forward, my hands at Finnians hips which seemed to be a necessarity as he kept wildly bucking his hips into me.  
Wanton moans were beginning to escape Finnian as an average, as his cock now where rock hard.  
"Nnnhhgggh, Aaaaah- aahnn, aahh, M-m-ma-mas-ter, ... B-bard... G-going to c-cum... Nnn, uuuhhh~"  
I felt his cock twitch, and sucked hardly. Finnian trashed his head back once again, as he came into my mouth, shooting his load down my throat.  
I swallowed every single drop, tasting my little slave. And god, the salty taste drived me crazy.

I hovered over Finnian once again, looking at his panting, angelic face.  
"Sticky and yummy, little slave... Wouldn't it be appropriate for you to give me same treatment now, hmm?" Finnian blushed as he nodded and moved his head to the rim of my pants. He quickly unzipped them, and nervously pulled down my underwear.

It seemed that shock were written all over his face, as my cock sprung free. "H-Huge!" He exclaimed, then blushed at his own statement. I smirked.  
"You better make it nice and wet then, cause it's going up your ass." I grinned down to a blushing and obviously embarrassed Finnian, as he opened his mouth to fit the head of my cock in it. He lightly sucked the head, making me groan pleasured in satisfaction.  
He then moved to lick up and down my member at the head vein, making myself throw my head back as a rush of pleasure tightened in my stomach.

"Take it all in..." I smirked, as Finnian looked into my lust dazed eyes with his own. He opened his mouth as far as he could, gasping, as he took in the entirety of my cock. I groaned satisfacted as i felt the head of my cock hit the back of his throat. Hope he doesn't choke.

I smirked in satisfactory, as he began bopping his head back and further forward, his tongue sliding around my member all the while.  
In the same time, he had moved his hands to massage my balls. God, he did it like a pro.

"Nnnnhhgg... Auuhhnngg~" He were moaning in sync with my own groans. I smirked, as he looked up- his eyes dazed with lust while he kept bobbing his head on my cock.

"Slutty slave, aren't you?" I stated boldly, as i wet my own fingers, reaching down behind Finnians dress to hiss ass, tracing small cirkels around his entrance. "NNhh-guuhhh..." Finnian took on pleasured features from my actions once again, as me moaned lightly.  
I prodded his entrance with one finger, leaving Finnian to have a hard time doing his job on my cock.

"Hey, Hey, Do it properly!" I smirked as i slapped his ass, making him whimper lightly. As i thrusted my ,now 2, fingers in and out of Finnians entrance, i got harder by every second. My **_cock_**, were going into that hot, tight lithe body infront of me. I snapped.  
I flipped Finnian up so that he now where sitting in my lap, teasing his entrance by sliding my cock between his butt cheeks.

"Mmm-ahhnnnn, M-master B-bard, P-please... " Finnian looked pleading at me, his newly hard member leaking once again.  
I smirked as i placed the tip of my cock at his entrance and excruciatingly slowly, i slid the tip in.  
"S-so... F-full, nnhhgg..." Finnian moaned, as he shakily grabbed my shoulders for support. My brows furrowed.

"What're you talking about, it's not even entirely inside?" I smirked as i thrusted more of my cock into Finnian, feeling his lithe body tremble.  
Finnian yelped in surprise, then moaned at the feeling. Iself were overwhelmed in bliss of Finnians tightness. So _hot_, so** tight**.

"Hey, doesn't it hurt?" I wouldn't want to scare him and give him a bad experience.  
He smiled lovely at me, whimpering, as he panted his response. "N-not so much.. I-it's bearable.. Nnhh.."

I slided a little bit further in, then i began thrusting in and out of Finnian, small groans and grunts escaping my own throat while Finnian were a  
withering moaning and whimpering mess on top of me. "Urghh.. Damn, you're so tightly fuckable, Finnian..." I groaned, thrusting faster inside him.  
"N-ngh-hhaa-haaa-aaahh, y-youhhh, s-saaiid, m-my name-uaaahh~" Finnian smiled lovely at me, as i kept thrusting in him. Damn, too cute!

I slid my cock further in, almost entirely inside. "N-noouhhh, t-too d-de-deep, i-i'm g-gonna burst, Nyhaaahh!" Cute mewls escaped Finnian as he let a particularly loud moan escape his throat. "Hmm, let's see how deep we can go?" I smirked again, Finnian looking shocked at me.

I thrusted the entirety of my cock inside Finnian in one single thrust, making Finnian stir as he yelped out. "Ghhyaaaahhhhn!" I had hit his pleasure spot right on. Moans emitted from him again, as ithrusted deeper, faster, harder inside once in a while hitting his pleasure spot.  
Our bodies were glistening in salty sweatdrops from our actions  
"B-B-Ba-Bald-Baldroy... Nhhgg!" He moaned my full name, making me smile as i pulled him closer to me happiness filling me mixing with pleasure.

"Coming..." I groaned. "M-me, t-to-too, nhhaaaah!" Finnian moaned as he came over my abdomen and his own.  
Feeling Finnians walls clench around my cock as he came, sent me over the edge as i came hard inside Finnian, hearing a last moan  
hanging on his lips as the semen hit his pleasure spot.

"I-i'm in love with you... Even if you see me as nothing but a one night stand..." Finnian whimpered to me, as i pulled him with me under a blanket, Finnian smiling lovely at me, though fear of rejection were clear in his eyes.  
"You never were... I love you, Finny." I smiled back, pecking his lips lightly.

Finnian smiled of the nickname, snuggling close to me. "Promise you'll be here when i wake up?" I asked softly to the sleepy boy in my embrace.  
"Mmh... Promise... I can't really walk, y'know..." He yawned, drifting to his very own land of dreams. I were more than happy to join him, a small chuckle leaving my lips from his statement, as i closed my own eyes, letting exhaustion take over. For now i wouldn't wonder. I would enjoy our time together.

Even though we say that promises ar meant to be broken. Some are meant to live through.  
And a simple promise of sleeping till morning rise... We should be able to hold onto that promise.  
And so did Finnian.

* * *

**Oh Gauwhd, cheesy ending xD**  
**Cheeseeeee 8DD**  
**Urgh, i'm so tired... It's like, 11 AM and i got up 8 AM, and i were up to 1 - 2 AM tonight, cause i were working on this...**  
**You better be happy with the result, it's like 4,225 words long =.=**  
**It's the longest oneshot i've ever wrote yet, so be happy! xD**  
**Sorry if you don't ship this pairing, cause i used SO FUCKING much time on this...**  
**Sorry for the cursing too... **Jeffree Star** has a bad influence on me xD**

_**The thing with **_**Stephen Fry**_**...**_  
_**Stephen Fry is a British Gay Actor, who actually lives in London.**_  
_**He's 55 years old, and there was a hidden message for me to choose him.**_  
_**He participated in the making of **_"V for Vendetta"_**.**_  
_**I'm a HUGE fan of a cosplay group called**_ VandettACosplay!_** :3**_  
_**Vendetta - VandettA**_  
_**You see? xD**_


End file.
